This Years Love
by Gale.HPROX
Summary: A little ficlet about HG. Harry Potter is finding it hard to breathe all of a sudden. "They're right you know, it's easier said than done."


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, all characters are based on JK. Rowling's character from the HARRY POTTER series. I am merely borrowing them and having fun. The songs are courtesy of David Gray: _This Years Love_ and _Spirit_ by Switchfoot.

**AN: **This is a one-shot. I felt like writing it, so I did, its inspired by the songs listed below. Listen to them; trust me, you'll like what you hear. Leave me your thoughts.

**_This Years Love._**

This years love had better last  
Heaven knows it's high time  
And I've been waiting on my own too long  
But when you hold me like you do  
It feels so right  
I start to forget  
How my heart gets torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Feeling like you can't go on  
  
Turning circles when time again  
It cuts like a knife oh yeah  
If you love me got to know for sure  
Cos it takes something more this time  
Than sweet sweet lies  
Before I open up my arms and fall  
Losing all control  
Every dream inside my soul  
And when you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet  
  
This years love had better last  
This years love had better last  
  
So whose to worry  
If our hearts get torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Don't you know this life goes on  
And won't you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet  
  
This years love had better last  
This years love had better last  
This years love had better last  
This years love had better last

He could pin point the exact moment it happened, he remembered it like it was yesterday. He was sitting by the tree at The Burrow admiring the serenity and peacefulness the wizarding world now brought. The war was over and everyone, including him was exhausted fighting. It was the summer after the demise of Voldemort. Harry was finished Auror training and was going to start a job as an Auror in summers end along with Ron. But for now, he was with the rest of his family, enjoying the calmness of the trees and the passing of the clouds. All of the Weasley's have gathered to The Burrow that summer, it was a landmark moment and he knew it. All of them were there. It was that they were thankful that everybody made it alive and well. Although lives were lost, lots were saved. He had had all of their support through out the passing years. Merlin knew how hard it was most of the time. Feeling that you can't go on and that everything was for nothing seeped in to Harry's brain more than once, but someone was always there to tell him it was worth something, that all was worth fighting for.

This someone was always there, even, now that he thought about it, when he was too daft to realize it. She had helped him go through the toughest times he's had. Of course, everyone had, but she had a different effect on him. He didn't know how else to describe it, it was the kind of support and fill that only someone you Love could give. He loved his friends and family, yes, but this kind of love that he felt for her, consumes you and fills you with a part that you didn't even know was missing. This love makes it hard to picture yourself with out that other person. It is the kind of love that last, she was his spirit and heart.

Ginny Weasley stepped out carrying a bowl of fruit with Hermione, laughing heartily at something that both of them, seemed to find hilarious. They were preparing dinner outside, and different Weasley members could be seen setting up the tables and getting ready for tonight's festivities. There was a light breeze and Ginny's hair flew airily to the side. Another loud laugh broke the air and it made Harry smile. She was happy and that's all that mattered, he laughed when she laughed, he smiled when she smiled, he cried when she cried. They were connected like no one else. He was still watching her intently and when another fresh breeze swept her hair to her beautiful face, she turned her head and caught Harry's eyes. She smiled at him and it made his heart stop a beat.

_'God she is beautiful' _he thought.

He's been waiting on his own for too long. But when she holds him like she does, It feels so right, he start to forget how his heart gets torn when that hurt gets thrown feeling like you can't go on. This love will last and he knew it in his very soul. This life went on and he was not going to waste a minute of it with out her.

Ginny started to walk towards the tree that held Harry Potter. Harry still had the silly smile that has been plastered on his face every time Ginny was present.

"Hey" Ginny said when she reached the tree. "What are you up too?"

Smiling more broadly, he said "Thinking about you."

"Do you ever think of anything else?" She asked playfully.

"hmm…..no, not really." He said slightly amused at her facial expression. He leaned slightly from the tree so as to close the distance that separated him from her.

"I didn't think so." She said putting her arms around the man that she loved and giving him a tender kiss on his forehead. He loved it when she did this for it required her to do it on tiptoe. He found it cute, simply cute.

Hardship was over now. He could enjoy the company of his loved ones with out a thought set aside for worry.

_'Tonight would be the night' _he thought.

He was too consumed in looking into her eyes that showed so much love for him that he found it hard to breathe sometimes. But it was a good feeling. And he'd have a million more times if it was caused by her.

"Harry??" Ginny asked.

"Are you listening?"

"Err…yeah." He said blushingly, he wasnt, he was busy looking at her.

"I said, lets go eat shall we?" She said to the man that held her.

"OI!!!!" Ron shouted from the table. "COME ON!!!" waving frantically to the couple that were still by the tree.

"WE'RE COMING!!! We're coming!" Ginny shouted back at her brother.

"What do you say? Before he loses his ability to speak?" Ginny asked Harry with a smirk

"In that case, I think we should stay here." He said as a matter-of-factly.

Ginny giggled and held Harry's hand to lead him to the dinner table. Almost everyone was seated and he could smell the food and didn't realize how hungry he's gotten.

Dinner was always fun when it was held like this. Everyone was talking and a hundred and one conversations were happening at the same time. Harry was getting nervous and he fingered his pocket to see if it was still there. He'd practiced what he was going to say, but he was having a very tough time remembering it now. He locked eyes with Mr. Weasley and he gave Harry an encouraging nod. Dinner was almost done and everyone had settled into that comfortable talking mode. Fairy lights were shining all throughout the front yard, the sun was comfortably setting behind the clouds and a light pink, purple hazes was starting to engulf the surroundings around The Burrow. He was finding it hard to breath again.

_'You can do this Harry, just relax'_ he said to himself.

Ginny noticed his lack of movement; he seemed momentarily caught in his thoughts.

"Harry, are you ok??" she said putting her hand comfortably on his back.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, fine" he said nervously.

_'God, why was this so hard.'_ His head asked anxiously_. 'Easier said than done, mate'_ his head answered back. His thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Weasley standing up with his goblet. Apparently he's going to make a toast.

Harry's stomach clenched. He felt it literally shrink.

"I find many things to be thankful of. Many, most are sitting in this very table. I will not talk about the hardship that had befallen us and those that we all experienced one way or the other. This is a time for celebration, not for remembering the sorrows, it is though, a time that calls for us to remember the many brave people, not just witches and wizards that helped us get here, though their lives were lost in the battle, their hearts and memories live here" he touched his heart and continued "let raise our goblets to them." Everyone raised their goblets and the twins could be heard saying, _"hear hear",_ followed by the rest of the table, including an air deprived Harry.

Mr. Weasley stood his ground and spoke some last words. "So here is another toast for peace and prosperity, to my family, may we flourish and grow" he looked at Harry with a good-natured smiled that carried an expression of heartfelt content, well, that or, _'take it away Harry'._ Whatever it was, Harry didn't know, all he knew was this was the moment of truth.

Another murmur of 'Hear Hear was heard around the table. Mr. Weasley, seemingly satisfied with his little speech, made his way to sit down. Harry was starting to get up and his rear was a few inches off from the chair when Percy beat him to it. Thankfully no body noticed and he sat down nonchalantly again.

He was wrong.

From across the table, Ron mouthed "Why did you bow?" to Harry, accompanied with a _'why did you just bow to my father?'_ look kind of thing.

Harry just shook his head and tried very hard to listen to Percy talk.

"…this is a time for peace and harmony…"

"Then he should do well to shut up" Fred whispered to Harry, which was a welcome distraction, thankfully Mrs. Weasley didn't hear.

"…so I ask you, to raise your goblets and…"

"What is he saying that Dad didn't already?" George said from beside Ron.

"Hear hear" was again heard around the table. Percy was finally done, so to prevent from getting held up once again, because the more time he had, the more nervous he got and the closer he got to fainting from shortness of breath. Harry stood up quickly, so quickly, in fact that he had slightly rocked the table and cause everyone to look at him like he was such in a hurry to get up and follow Percy's speech.

Everyone gave him a puzzled looks, including Ginny. OF course, Harry was popular for many things, but giving speeches and toast was NOT one of them. The only one who didn't seem to be surprised was Mr. Weasley , who looked rather delighted.

"Ahh, Harry! Have something to say Harry. Listen up folks!" He said with apparent jubilation that could not be hidden.

"Err…Thanks Mr. Weasly." Harry said uneasily. He could've done with out the announcement, but hey, what can one do.

"Err….ok….well….umm……" Harry fingered his pockets more carefully. This was definitely easier said than done.

"Ok….well, it's kind of hard to follow Mr. Weasley and Percy on their speeches, but I'll try my best." Harry saw Percy give him an encouraging nod as to say _'you can do it Harry, not as well as me, but give it a try.'_ Harry returned the nod and continued. His stomach was feeling something kind of terrible. He was sure, there were pixies flying about in there.

"It wont do much to repeat what they said—"

"Hear hear!" Fred and George said in unison, earning a very stern look from Mrs. Weasley.

"What I'm trying to say is that, I'm very thankful to each and everyone of you. I couldn't have done anything without your help, support, care and most of all love." He stole a look at Ginny when he said this and when he saw her face; he got the courage he needed. What was he is he wasn't a Gryffindor?

"Err…. I'm not very good at this… so, I'm just going to go straight to the point." He took the box outside from his pockets and held it tight.

"Ginny" He said almost harder than he had intended. Ginny's face was starting to get anxious as well.

"Ginny" He repeated again, more softly.

"Yes" she said, barely louder than a whisper.

All eyes were glued to them and he knew it, but all he saw was Ginny's face. IT was all that mattered.

He laughed lightly and looked around, the expectant faces of all around him was unforgettable, they seemed to be holding their breathe, just like him.

He looked back down at Ginny.

"You are my spirit. You are my joy, you are my song, and you fill my life." He said to the woman he loves with all his heart.

"I found all that I want, all that I longed for in you. Wasted time, is when I'm far from your truth and I've found all that I want, all that I long for in you."

"Harry…" Ginny said shakily.

"Ginevra Weasley…" He said opening the box in front of her to reveal a very large stone pink diamond encrusted ring.

"BLOODY HE—" Ron exclaimed and was stopped very quickly by Hermione hand clamped right over Ron's agape mouth.

_'Sorry'_ She mouthed to Harry.

Harry kneeled in front of Ginny's frame. Her heart was set on leaving her chest. It was beating very fast and her breath was very short, just like his.

"You make me happy everyday you grace me with your smile, with your heart and your spirit, and if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to do the same."

"Will you marry me?" Harry asked with his last breath.

Silence…..Ginny was shaking, and Harry held her hand in his and took the ring out of its comfortable spot in the box.

She still hadn't answered, _'what was it, 10 seconds already?'_ his head asked.

"Ginny?" Harry asked with bated breath.

"Yes"

And all that could be heard after that blessed word was the exhaled breathe of the people all around them, cheering, hooting and laughing. Tears were shed, and backs were patted. But all that mattered was that she said yes. Harry was complete, everything that completed him was in his arms, and he couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

"Oi, mate!" Ron said from door.

"Everyone is ready, and its about to begin. What were you doing up here?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Just reminiscing. " Harry said getting up from the room he had spent so much time in during the summer in the Weasley household.

Ron gave his best mate a sincere smile. "I know you'll make her happy Harry, I know you will." He said, more of a testament than anything else.

"I swore I would, and I intend to keep it." Harry said checking his reflection for the last time.

"So how's about it then, are you ready?" Ron asked.

"I've been ready forever."

With that Harry followed his best man outside. Fresh in his memories the day he had asked his love to marry him. He was definitely ready for this years love… and all the other years love that has yet to pass.

Spirit, fall fresh on me   
  
Hear my cry, fill my life  
I won't need anything but You  
  
I found all that I want, all that I longed for in You   
Wasted time, is when I'm far from Your truth   
I've found all that I want, all that I long for in You  
  
Spirit, come be my joy   
Be my song, fill my lungs  
  
I wont need anything but You  
  
I found all that I want, all that I longed for in You   
Wasted time, is when I'm far from Your truth  
I've found all that I want, all that I long for in You  
  
I've found all that I want, all that I long for in You   
Wasted time is when I'm far from Your truth  
  
I've found all that I want, all that I long for in You  
All that I want, all that I long for in You  
I've found all that I want, all that I long for in You   
I've found all that I want, all that I long for is You   
Yes, You're all that I want, all that I long for is You

**__**

**_THE START…………………_****__**


End file.
